Servant of Evil
by Princess Apple
Summary: Cerita yang di ambil berdasarkan lagu "Servant of Evil"


Yoossh ini cerita pertamaku!  
Aku membuat Fanfict berdasarkan video "Servant Of Evil" ( watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA)  
Aku buat sesuai dengan alur cerita n dengan imajinasiku tentunya ~  
* jdi di mohon untuk bisa watch videonya, klo g mw jga gpp sh =w=a*

Yo happy reading aja deh, mohon kritik saran, R&R!  
Ow)d

**Warning!  
Fanfict ini menggandung banyak unsure "Enter" jadi di mohon waspada lah waspadalah (?)  
*disepak*  
**(Sebenarna words di crita ini dikit cman enter yang bkin kliatannya banyak =w="a)

**Servant Of Evil**

**You are the Princess.  
**Putri yang sangat cantik, tidak ada yang akan bisa menyakitimu karena….

**I'm The Servant.  
**Aku seorang pelayan yang akan selalu bersamamu sebab…..

**Destiny divided.  
**Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama menjadi….

**Pitiful twins.  
**Kembaran yang sangat menyedihkan oleh karena itu….

**To Protect you.  
**Aku memang harus melindungi mu….

**For That.  
**maka…

**I shall become an evil.  
**Aku harus menjadi "Servant Of Evil"….

"Hey Len!"  
terdengar teriakan seorang gadis berambut honey blonde berteriak memanggil ku.

"Ada ada Rin?"  
tanyaku pelan. Aku memang selalu bermain bersamanya, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Ayu kita bermain Len! Cuaca sekarang cerah! Ayo kita bermain di taman!"  
dy terus berteriak padaku dengan muka manisnya. Itu sungguh lucu, karena aku tepat di depannya, kenapa dy harus berteriak?

"Ahh iya tapi…"  
Ia mencubit cubit pipiku.

"Cepat aku tidak suka mengulur waktuu"  
dengan cepatnya ia menarik lenganku. Mengajak ku berlari. Kita berlari dengan penuh tawa.

Taman. Taman memang tempat yang sangat indah.

"Len lihat! Banyak bunga di mana mana taman memang indahkan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"  
Ia terus berteriak, sambil berlari. Apa ia tidak tau? Ia terus berlari di tengah tengah bunga sambil memetiknya. Apa dy tidak sadar bisa saja ia menginjak bunga itu.

"Rin, tidak kan kau berfikir…. Berfikir…."

"ada apa Len"

"Rin tidak kah kau berfikir tangan dan jari kita terlalu kecil? Dan kita pendek. Lihat bahkan tinggi kita kalah dengan sapi"  
Sebenarna itu menggangguku.

"Kau bodoh Len"  
Entah kenapa dy berkata itu sambil tertawa. Apa yang lucu?

"Ayo lah Rin apa aku sedang di kutuk?"  
ini sungguh mengerikan

"Itu karena kita masih kecil Len! Hahahahahaha"

"eeehh? Lalu kita akan besar nanti?"  
Aku harap iya.

"tentu saja iya! Tapi… ummm…. Len"  
Wajahnya tiba tiba gusar, aku berharap pertanyaan ku tidak menyakitinya. Tapi ayolah aku memang tidak tau!

"ada apa Rin?"

"Len… mau kah kau bersamaku selamanya? Kau maukan melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja ! aku akan tumbuh besar dan bertambah kuat! Lalu aku akan melawan semua musuh! Ciaaattt!"  
iya aku memang kuat hiyaaaaa!

"Len berhentilah menghajar pohon nanti…."

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"  
pohon itu keras! Dia kuat! Sakit!

"kau bodoh Len! Sudah ku bilang jangan"  
Dengan lembutnya dia mengobati tangan ku. Aku…. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi ini menyanangkan!

"Terima kasih Rin"  
Aku tersenyum, tersenyum lebar. Karena ini sungguh mengasikan!

"Rin maukan kau menghajar pohon bersamaku?"  
aku ingin dia ikut merasakan kesenangannya!

"Tidak! Itu sakit tidak mau!"  
Dia tiba tiba memalingkan wajahnya, apa aku salah?

"Rin tenanglah aku akan melindungimu, aku akan melindungimu selamanya"  
karena aku telah berjanji. Aku tersenyum karena ingin melihatnya juga tersenyum.

"aah Len"  
Pipinyapun memerah. Apa ia demam?

**We were born in expectation.  
**itu semua terjadi saat ku kecil, Saat aku berumur 5 tahun….

**The church bell blessed us.  
**Saat kecil yang sangat bahagia, kita bahagia bersama tapi….

**For selfish adults' reasone.  
**Karena hanya untuk kepentingan orang dewasa semata….

**Our future was ripped in two.  
**Masa depan kita dibagi menjadi dua, masa kecil ini tidak lagi menjadi indah….

# Umur kami pun bertambah 7 tahun. Tapi tetap saja kami masih kecil #

"Uugghht uuuuhh…."  
dia terlihat sibuk sendiri, apa yang ia kerjakan? Apa dia akan memberiku manisan pisang?

"Rin?"  
aku menghampirinya. Aku ingin tau apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ahaaaaaa! Sudah jadiii!"  
Tiba tiba ia memamerkan benda, benda buatannya sendiri. Itu indah. Mahkota kecil yang terbuat dari bunga yang di rajut dan di bentuk.

"Itu indah Rin! Kau akan memberikannya kepada siapa?"  
Aku ingin tau. Aku harap ia akan memberikannya pada orang yang tepat karena itu sangat indah.

"Aku akan memberinya pada orang yang berharga untuk ku Len"  
Ia tiba tiba tersenyum padaku, ia menghampiriku perlahan.

Tapi orang orang misterius itu pun muncul. Aku tidak suka wajahnya. Ia terlihat mengerikan.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada mu Len, ambil lah"  
Aku pun mengambilnya. Senang, aku merasa sungguh senang. Kami tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Aku harap kita akan bersama selamanya.

Tapi tiba tiba Rin pun di ambil orang misterius itu. Benda buatan Rin itu terjatuh dari tanganku. Tapi kenapa?, kita sedang bersenang senang di sini!

"Tidaaaak! Leeeen!"  
Ia dibawa oleh orang misterius itu tapi aku sudah berjanji! Untuk bersama dengannya! Melindunginya!

"Riiiinn!"  
Aku mencoba menggapai tangannya. Tapi sial! Tanganku masih tetap pendek!

"Riiiinn! Riiiinn!"  
dengan cepatnya ia dibawa oleh orang itu. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku pasti bisa mengambil Rin kembali!

"Aaaakkkhh! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyelamatkan Rin!"  
Tiba tiba ada seseorang menahanku, aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya, bukan dengan orang ini.

Aku masih bisa melihatnya samar…. Samar…. ia menghilang, dengan orang yang membawanya. Kenapa?

Aku terus menangis, Aku tidak kuat! Aku lemah!

Siaaal!

**Event if everything in the world.  
**Aku tau kita tidak hidup sendiri. Kita hidup bersama orang lain, tapi jika….

**Become your enemy.  
**Mereka adalah musuh, maka….

**I'll protect you, so  
**Aku akan melindungimu, selalu. Jadi…..

**You just stay there smiling and laughing.  
**Kau hanya perlu terus tersenyum dan tertawa, aku akan maju dan melindungimu….

Akhirnya akupun tumbuh besar…. Sendiri….

# Umurku sekarang 14 tahun, aku bertempat di sebuah bar kecil dan satu satunya tempat ku hidup#

Aku hidup di sebuah bar kecil. Pemilik bar itu sekaligus penjaga bar di tempat tersebut. Bar ini jauh… jauh dari kota. Banyak penjahat dan buronan lari dari kota dan bersembunyi di bar ini. Ini cukup mencekam, aku di besarkan oleh pemilik bar itu yang sudah aku anggap seperti ayah bagiku, aku bekerja di sni sebagai pelayan. Tapi tempat ini yang membuatku... berubah.

"Hey bodoh! Kemarilah!"  
Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari jauh. Apa ia memanggil ku? Aku tidak suka di panggil seperti itu. Aku pun menghampirinya.

Semenjak kami terpisah. Sifat ku berubah. Aku benar benar dingin. Karena aku….. aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Ada apa?"  
Aku memandangnya sinis. Karena aku benar benar tidak menyukainya. Melihatnya saja seperti ingin muntah.

"Brani sekali kau memandangku seperti itu! Hah!"  
Pria itu melempar botol beer kepadaku…. Tepat… tepat di kepalaku.

Seketika itu aku merasa pusing, tapi marah. Darahku mengalir kencang, tubuhku terasa panas.

Seketika aku pun mencekiknya.

Membantingnya ke meja.

Mematahkan lehernya.

Apa dia mati? Ketika itu kesadaranku kembali.

"Tuan maaf… maafkan aku aku minta maaf"  
aku menunduk nunduk meminta maaf di depan pria itu, tepatnya mayat pria itu.  
dia telah mati untuk apa aku meminta maaf?

Aku melihat sekeliling, orang orang itu memandangiku sinis. Mereka benar benar benar musukku. Hanya satu orang yng ku percaya saat ini….

"ayah….."  
aku memandang lemas kepada pria penjaga sekaligus pemilik bar itu, yang sudah ku anggap ayah ku sendiri. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku lari menghampirinya. Akupun menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Ayah aku membunuhnya…."  
aku menangis merasa bersalah.

Ia tertawa…

"Tak apa apa Len, orang orang di sini semua kriminal mereka memang pantas mati"  
dia berbicara lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Jadi apa aku boleh membunuh mereka semua?"  
Tangisanku perlahan mereda.

"Tidak len tiap orang pantas hidup, kau membunuhnya karena memang ia menyakitimu kan Len? Kau boleh membunuh seseorang untung melindungi orang lain atau dirimu"  
ia pun menasehatiku. Tapi…. Kata katanya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang…

Rin…

# Beberapa bulan berlalu #

"Len tolonglah belikan lagi sekotak minuman, kita kehabisan minuman sekarang"  
Pemilik sekaligus penjaga bar itu memintaku untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Iya ayah baiklah!"  
aku dengan senang hati, membelikannya untuk dia. Dia benar benar pahlawan untuk ku.

Satu satunya yang menjagaku hingga besar setelah aku di buang.

Aku pun membeli sekotak minuman di desa sebelah.  
seketika aku kembali ke kota, aku melihat api dan asap yang sangat besar. Aku panik, karena api tersebut dekat dengan bar

"Ayah…"  
aku berlari, meninggalkan kotak minuman itu. Saat aku sampai ke tempat kejadian itu…

Tapi ternyata….  
Bar kami lah yang terbakar.

"Ayah!"  
Aku berlari kedalam, api di mana mana.  
Aku tidak kuat menghirup asap dan api itu, aku melihat orang orang bar dan….  
Ayah….  
Mereka semua terbakar.

Bar itu hamper runtuh, aku berlari keluar. Sambil menangis….

Iya aku hanya bisa menangis.

Saat itu juga aku melihat orang orang itu. Ternyata mereka anak buah orang yang aku bunuh ketika itu. Mereka membalas dendam?

Saat itu aku kehlangan kepercayaan pada semua orang…..

Mereka semua adalah musuhku.

AKU TIDAK PERCAYA MEREKA!

**You are the Princess.  
**Putri yang sangat cantik, tidak ada yang akan bisa menyakitimu karena….

**I'm The Servant.  
**Aku seorang pelayan yang akan selalu bersamamu sebab…..

**Destiny divided.  
**Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama menjadi….

**Pitiful twins.  
**Kembaran yang sangat menyedihkan oleh karena itu….

**To Protect you.  
**Aku memang harus melindungi mu….

**For That.  
**maka…

**I shall become an evil.**  
Aku harus menjadi "Servant Of Evil"….

Aku kembali ketempat itu, taman itu, kenangan kami.

Aku berjalan sambil meratapi semuanya.

Kenapa kehidupanku begitu sulit?

"Ini…."  
seketika itu aku melihat mahkota kecil, mahkota kecil Rin.

Aku perlahan mengambilnya, menciumnya perlahan.

Kenangan indah itu pun terngiang di kepalaku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi denganmu Rin…."

#keesokan harinya#

Aku kembali ke tempat itu….

Aku tenang berada d taman ini. Sambil melihat langit dan awan.

Aku memejamkan mataku…

"Rin…."

Keheninganku terganggu, tiba tiba ada orang orang dari kerajaan itu menghampiriku.

Aku terbangun dan berdiri.

Menatap mereka.

Apa aku akan di tangap?

"Apa kau Len Kagamine?"  
Mereka bertanya padaku dengan tegas, mereka mengetahui ku?

Mereka terus menanyakan pertanyaan padaku, masalaluku, lehidupanku, aku, segalanya.

Aku menjawab menjawab mereka.

"Ada surat untuk mu Len"  
Mereka memberikan ku surat.

"Saat ini ada pengangkatan putri yang baru, dan seorang putri membutuhkan seorang pelayan"  
Saat seseorang dari mereka itu berbicara tiba tiba pemimpin mereka memotong pembicaraan ia pada ku.

"Queen hanya menginginkan orang yang kuat untung Princess, dan kau Len orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Servant untuk Princess kami"  
Aku pun menyetujuinya, karena aku tidak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup, aku hanya akan mengikuti arus hidupku.

Entah akan kemana.

Aku di kawal.

Ke Yellow Kingdom.

# Di dalam Yellow Castle #

"Aaahh Servaant"  
Sang penasehat kerajaan itu datang, terlihat dari pakayannya, dan kata orang orang yang membawa itu, aku akan di serahkan pada sang penasehat kerajaan.

Tapi aku tidak peduli itu.

Aku tidak mempercayai mereka.

Aku terus memandanginya, dengan sinis.

"Aaah tidaaak, anggap saja rumahmu"  
Dia menyambutku hangat, tetap aku tidak percaya.

"Langsung saja, kau mau membeliku kan?"  
Aku bertanya tegas padanya, aku tidak suka basa basi!

"Tidak tidak tidak, kami hanya ingin memintamu untuk menjadi Servant putri kami"  
Ia terlihat panik, tapi sembil tersenyum?

Aku mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Aku akan mengikuti semua perkataanmu, asal aku di baya…."

"Len?"  
Tiba tiba perkataanku terpotong oleh seseorang gadis memanggilku. Aku tertegup, kaku…

Aku mengenal suaranya.

Tidak mungkin…..

"Len…."  
Ia memanggil ku kembali, aku langsung menengok kearah suara.

Tidak mungkin….

"Rin….."  
Aku kaget, lemas, membiarkan penasehat itu pergi.

Aku tidak percaya.

"Aaah aah princess, untunglah"  
sang penasehat itu memanggil Rin princess? Ia princess?

Rin….

Tiba tiba Rin menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku.

Aku masih tertegup, tak percaya.

"Len…. benar kau Len?  
ia aku Len, Len Kagamine.

Aku tersenyum.

Ia membalas senyumanku.

"Len apa yang kau permasalahkan? Kau membutuhkan banyak uang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan Len?"  
Ia terus bertanya padaku, tapi dia di sini!

Tepat di depanku!

Rin…

"Eeh? T-Tidak tidak Rin aku tidak membutuhkan uang….  
Aku tidak butuh jika seseorang yang ku jaga adalah engakau Rin…"  
Aku benar benar senang. Aku bisa menepati janjiku lagi.

"Kau membutuhkan uang kan Len? Kau sampai berbuat seperti itu pada sang penasihat. Tidak apa apa tidak usah sungkan"  
Aku tunduk patuh dan mencium tanagnnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang, karena aku akan menepati janji, aku akan menjagamu Rin, Kita sudah di takdirkan…"

Memang itu takdir kita, kita di pertemukan lagi….

**When I Visited the neighboring country…..  
**Ketika itu aku bersamanya, mengunjingi kerajaan sebelah…

**That girl of green in town I happened to see….**  
Aku melihat seorang gadis, gadis dari Green Kingdom….

**By the voice and smiling face that seemed kind….**  
Ia terlihat bahagia, suaranya, senyumannya….

**I fell love at first sight…..**  
Aku merasakan cinta saat melihatnya, melihat gadis itu….

"Len…."  
ketika itu princess memanggilku, aku menghampirinya, aku sudah tunduk dan patuh. Aku akan mematuhinya.

"Iya Rin.. eeh maksudku Princess"  
Aku begitu gugup….

Aahh tidak aku berbuat salah.

"Ahahaha tak apa Len, Tidak usah kawatir. Kau boleh memanggil ku dengan sebutan apa saja."  
Ia tersenyum manis, meredakan kekawatiranku.

"Tidak, aku akan memanggilmu Princess, karena aku adalah Servant mu, My Princess"  
aku benar benar tunduk padanya.

Ia tersipuh malu, pipinya memerah.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Len ayo kita mengunjungi kerajaan sebelah, kita harus memper erat hubungan antar kerajaan"  
Ia tersenyum, Ia terlihat begitu dermawan.

Aku benar benar menghormatinya.

# Di kerajaan sebelah, Blue Kingdom #

"Len…"  
Princess memanggilku, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Yes my princess?"  
Saat aku bilang itu.. ia tersipuh malu…

"A-aku.. aku ingin berjalan jalan sebentar menemui Queen dan King Blue Kingdom…  
Len aku minta kau tunggu di sini, aku mohon Len"  
Ia meminta maka aku kabulkan.

Aku mengangguk, ia masuk kedalam kastil megah itu, aku menunggunya di luar kastil.

Waktu berlalu…

Aku melihat orang orang sekitar.

Ketika itu aku melihat…

Melihat seorang gadis hijau dengan pria biru.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, dan… bahagia.  
Senyuman dan suara gadis hijau itu, membuatku tertegup.

"Oh dia?"  
Tiba tiba seseorang berbicara padaku. Aku kaget

Tapi….

"Ia dia siapa?"  
aku bertanya padanya.

"Ia adalah Princess dari Green Kingdom, Hatsune Miku ia terlihat manis bukan? Jika kau mengenalnya, dia akan menjadi orang yang begitu baik padamu"  
Pria itu pun pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, ia adalah pedagang keliling.

Terlihat putri itu begitu ramah dan baik, penuh kebaikan.

Ia tersenyum padaku, menyapaku dengan ramah dan hangat.

Aku… aku merasa.. aku….

"Aku merasakan aku mencintainya…. Miku…"  
Aku berbicara pelan, aku tersipuh, aku tersenyum sendiri…

Aku benar benar merasakan cinta.

Tapi bodohnya aku….

Aku tidak mengetahui Rin telah kembali.

Ia kaget, dan tertegup.

Mengetahui aku menagatakan mencintainya.

Tapi aku benar benar tidak tau ia di sana.

Ia terus menangis….

**But if the princess wishes that girl….**  
Tapi jika putrid meminta jika gadis itu untuk….

**To be removed…  
**Membunuhnya, maka aku….

**I'll answer that…**  
Harus mematuhinya, itu tugasku….

**Why? My tears won't Stop….**  
Tapi kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa tangisanku tidak mau berhenti?...

# Yellow Castle #

Waktu berlalu cepat….

Aku melihat wajah sedih Rin, ia tidak lagi tersenyum padaku…

Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf…

"Rin…."  
aku mencoba untuk berbicara padanya.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Servant ambilkan aku bunga dari Green Kingdom"  
Ia memintaku, maka aku laksanakan.

"Yes my princess"

Aku pun pergi, pergi ke Green Kingdom.

Seperti biasa orang orang di sana sangatlah ramah.

Aku mencoba memetik beberapa bunga, bunga hijau yang indah.

Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu, setelah aku melaksanakan tugasku aku kembali ke Yellow Kingdom, tentusaja dengan bunga dari Green Kingdom.

"Ini princess, bunga dari Green Kingsom"  
Aku menyerakan bunga itu padanya, aku harap ia menyukainya.

Ia mengambil bunga itu.

Lalu…

Bunga itu ia hancur kan, ia menjatuhkan bunga itu ketanah.

"Hancurkan Princess Green, seperti hancurnya bunga itu"  
Aku tertegup mendengar ia berkata itu.

Apa aku harus benar benar melaksanakannya?

Tapi ini perintah, dan….  
dan aku harus mematuhinya.

"Aku…. Aku akan mengancurkannya…. Sesuai keinginanmu…"  
Karena ini perintah Princess, dan aku hanyalah seorang Servant.  
maka aku akan melakukannya, tapi….

Air mataku tidak mau berhenti….

Aku mencoba melawan….

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa…

Aku telah menjadi "Servant Of Evil"

Malamnya, aku pergi keluar kastil…

Menyelinap kedalam Green Castle.

Aku menyelinap kedalam ruangan kecil dan jendela, mengelabui para penjaga di sekitar kastil.

Tapi apa aku harus melakukannya?  
Ini perintah!

Aku terus berjalan dan menyelinap, dan saat itu aku telah sampai pada kamar Princess Green, Hatsune Miku.

Ia belum tertidur, ia terjaga.

Miku bernyanyi, dengan merdu.

Aku menyukai suaranya, tapi aku harus membunuhnya.

Aku masuk ke kamarnya dengan terang terangan lalu mengunci pintunya rapat rapat.

"Oh kau Servant Yellow Kingdom! Senang bertemu denganmu! Tapi maaf ada perlu apa anda di sini?"  
Ia ramah padaku, walau padahal aku datang untuk membunuhnya. Ia tetap tersenyum padaku, mungkin karena dia tidak tau.

"Panggil saja aku Len, Miku…  
Aku butuh berbicara padamu di luar"  
Raut mukaku berubah menjadi, suram dan redup…

"Hooo kau mengetahui namaku! Senang berkenalan denganmu Len!"  
Ia terus tersenyum, sungguh ramah. Ia sungguh manis.

Kami pun keluar perlahan, mengelabui para penjaga dengan melalu pintu belakang.  
Tapi Miku tetap tersenyum padaku.

Saat di taman aku mencoba mendekatinya.

Kami saling berbicara, bercanda satu sama lainnya.  
Aku sungguh bahagia…

Aku merasa aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya, dan ia cukup dekat denganku.  
Aku akhirnya mengatakan itu….

"Miku sebenarnya aku…. Aku…"  
Aku menahan air mataku.

"Ada apa Len?"  
Ia tetap tersenyum padaku dan tetap ramah. Tapi sungguh menyakitkan.

"Miku sebenarnya aku mencintaimu! Tapi maafkan aku…"  
Aku langsung mengeluarkan pisau, memeluknya sambil menusukkan pisau pada dadanya.

"Princess Yellow memintaku untuk membunuhmu, aku minta maaf"  
Air mataku tumpah. Sambil menangis….  
Namun ia tetap tersenyum padaku dan membalas pelukanku.

"Tidak apa apa aku mengerti….."  
Ia orang terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Itu kata kata terakhirnya padaku, ia meningal di pelukanku.

Aku langsung menangis, air mataku bercucuran.

Maaf kan aku….

Ini sungguh pedih….

**You are the Princess.  
**Putri yang sangat cantik, tidak ada yang akan bisa menyakitimu karena….

**I'm The Servant.  
**Aku seorang pelayan yang akan selalu bersamamu sebab…..

**Destiny divided.  
**Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama menjadi….

**Madly driven twins.  
**Twins yang liar mencari kebebasan….

"**Today's snack is brioce."  
**Aku ingun coba mengiburnya dengan kata kata yang biasa ku gunakan….

**You laugh.  
**Kau tertawa…

**Laugh innocently.**  
Tertawa polos, bahagia ….

Saat kematian Princess Green, Rin mulai kembali tersenyum.

Aku lega ia kembali seperti biasa.

"Len ayo kita ketaman, kau masih ingat kita dulu sering bermain di taman"  
Ia memintaku dengan penuh senyum, senyum bahagia.

"Yes my princess, as your wish"  
Aku cukup senang ia mengajakku pergi ketaman itu.

Taman indah yang penuh dengan kenangan.

"Taman ini indah seperti biasa kan Len"  
Rin tersenyum, mengajakku bercanda.

Aku menganguk pelan.

Ia tertidur di sampingku, menikmati keindahan taman, ia memejamkan matanya.  
Aku memegang tangannya, aku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Today's snack is brioce"  
Aku menghiburnya dengan kata kata yang sering aku ucapkan, This Time For Snack.

Ia tertawa, aku tersenyum, aku senang aku bisa menghiburnya.

Ia tertawa polos, sungguh imut.

Seperti tidak berdosa…

# Other time, in Green Kingdom #

Seperti biasa Prince Blue Kingdom, Kaito.  
Mengunjungi tunangannya Princess Green, Hatsune Miku.  
Namun, tidak ada seorang pun dari Green Kingdom mengetahui bahwa sbeneranya Miku sudah mati di bunuh oleh Len.

"Selamat pagi Prince Blue"  
Seluruh penjaga dan orang orang dari kerajaan Green Kingdom menyambut kedatangan Kaito.

"Terimakasih kalian semua"  
Kaito membalas sapaannya dengan ramah, namun ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu.

Saat Kaito memasuki kamar Miku. Miku tidak ada di sana.

Lalu Kaito pun berjalan keluar, dan saat itu ia terkejut ketika melihat ada mayat seorang gadis terkapar di taman.  
Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah, Miku.

Ketika itu Kaito terkejut, hingga ia tidak bisa berteriak.

Ia melihat bunga Green Kingdom bertebaran di sekitar mayat gadis itu, bunga bunga itu sudah berlumuran darah.

Kaito mendadak menangis, menangis kencang

"Ini adalah perbuatan Yellow Kingdom"  
itu kata kata dalam benaknya, karena hanya ada 3 kingdom di saat itu yaitu, Yellow Kingdom, Green Kingdom, Blue kingdom.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Blue kingdom menyerang, tidak mungkin Green Kingdom membunuh princessnya sendiri…..  
Yellow Kingdom!"  
Saat itu ia menggenggam bunga yang bertebaran itu, dengan air mata terus menetes dan mukanya yang sangat marah.

Dan saat itu gadis dengan rambut merah dan berbaju zirah, datang mendekati Kaito.  
Ia terkejut….

"kakak…. Miku… Telah tiada"  
Itu ucap Kaito sambil terus menangis.

Meiko, sang kakak Kaito geram dan marah.

Tidak lama mayat Miku akhirna di kubur.

Meiko datang merziarah sambil membawa bunga hijau.

"Aku sudah tau siapa yang melakukannya, dan aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Miku…"  
Itu ucap Meiko sambil menaruh bunga itu di atas kuburan Miku.

**Soon this country will probably end….  
**Akhirnya Kerajaan ini akan hancur, hancur oleh…..

**Bye the hand of angry citizens….  
**Orang orang kerajaan lain yang marah….

"SIAPKAN UNTUK PERTEMPURAN!"  
Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dengan baju zirahnya dan senjata perangnya.

Saat itu Kaito terus menangis sambil menggenggam bunga hijau yang berlumuran darah.

Dan saat itu Blue Kongdom dan Green Kingdom menyerang Yellow Kingdom.

Seluruh penduduk kota Yellow Kingdom lari menyelamatkan diri.

"TEMBAK KASTIL ITU! HANCURKAN!"  
Teriak sang panglima perang Blue Kingdom, Meiko kepada pasuka pemanah.

Panah api terus di tembakan kepada kastil Yellow Kingdom.

Perang besar saat itu terjadi. Seluruh pasuka Yellow Kingdom banyak yang berguguran.

"SERANG SELAMATKAN KERAJAAN KITA!"  
Teriak sang panglima perang dari Yellow Kingdom dengan seluruh pasukan.

Tapi tidak mungkin untuk menang….  
2 kerajaan melawan 1 kerajaan…..  
Aku berfikir…..

Pasti kerajaan ini akan hancur….

**If this is what we deserve…  
**Jika memang ini pantas terjadi pada kita….

**I shall tempt this fate….  
**Aku akan menghadapi itu, sendiri….

"**Here, I'll lend you my clothes….  
**Ini aku serahkan pakaianku pada mu Princess….

**Wear this and escape immediately….  
**Pakailah ini dan lari lah, lari selamatkan dirimu…

**It'll be alright, we're twins…  
**Smua akan baik baik saja, kita adalah kembaran…

**Certainly, no one will notice…."  
**Tentusaja, tidak akan ada orang yang tau itu…

"Tidak… tidak seharusnya ini tidak terjadi…"  
Muka panik dan takut muncul di muka sang Princess, Rin….

"Tenang my princess, I'll protect you"  
Sambil memeluknya, aku ingin membuatnya tenang.

"Len apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kerajaan ini akan hancur"  
Rin terus menangis dan panick.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja my princess"  
Aku tersenyum padanya, aku hanya ingin ia selamat….

"Tapi Len…."

"Rin.. aku mohon larilah.. selamatkan dirimu…."  
Aku…. Aku akan mengorbankan diriku…

"Tidak Len tapi ini kerajaan ku aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, aku takut…"  
Ia terus terlihat panik….

"Ini bukan sebuah akhir…..  
Tapi ini adalah revolusi…."  
Dengan tegasnya aku menatap matanya…

"Rin larilah….  
Ini pakaianku, ambil dan pakailah….  
lalu larilah dari tempat ini selamatkan dirimu.."  
Sambil berbicara ini aku melepas ikat rambut ku…

"Smua akan baik baik saja, asalkan kau bisa menjaga dirimu Rin…  
Aku telah berjanji padamu untuk slalu menjagamu, dan hari ini aku akan menepatinya…"  
Ia menangis melihatku, aku membuka dasiku…

"Kau menyamarlah menjadi diriku….  
Tidak ada orang yang akan tau, karena kita adalah twins…  
Aku akan mengorbankan diriku…"  
Aku tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan seluruh bajuku…

Ia memakai bajuku. Namun….  
Ia menangis, terus menangis….  
Ia tidak berbicara apapun….

"Tenang smua akan baik baik saja….  
Karena kita memang di takdirkan untuk slalu bersama iya kan?..."  
Aku tersenyum, itu senyuma terakhirku padanya…

Aku mencium halus keningnya….  
Memakai bajunya…

Ia menangis…  
Mencoba untuk menggapai ku, tapi aku memang harus melakukan ini….

**I'm the princess…  
**Aku telah menyamar menjadi Princess Yellow Kingdom…

**You are the fugitive…  
**Kamu adalah seorang buronan, yang akan ku gantikan….

**Destiny divided…  
**Ini memang sudah di takdirkan….

**Sad twins….  
**Kembaran yang penuh kesedihan…

**If you are the evil….  
**jika kamu adalah seorang evil….

**Then I, too….  
**Maka, aku juga seorang evil….

**Have the same blood running through…  
**Karena kita memiliki darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh kita….

Aku tau orang tidak akan ada yang tau, bahwa sebenarnya princess sudah pergi, dan aku yang menggantikannya.

Karena kita adalah saudara, twins….  
Harusnnya sudah lama aku menyadari itu…  
Hanya karena masa depan kita telah di pisahkan oleh kejadian itu….  
Kita menjadi berlainan….

Aku terusberjalan, menerobos api dan bangunan bangunan yang runtuh…  
Karena aku tau yang mereka inginkan adalah kematian sang Princess, penerus kekuasaan Yellow Kingdom….  
Jika mereka ingin Yellow Kingdom hancur, pasti mereka akan membunuh princess….

Tapi aku telah berjanji untuk menjaganya….  
Maka….

Ku korbankan diriku….

"Itu dia Princess Yellow Kingdom!"  
Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah, sang panglima tertinggi di kerajaan Blue Kingdom, Meiko.

Seketika itu aku langsung di kelilingi oleh masyarakat dari kerajaan lain yang sedang marah, mereka menodongkan senjata mrk padaku.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi putri, kau adalah seorang evil!  
Hukuman mati di turunkan kepadamu atas kasus pembunuhan sang Princess Green"  
Meiko terus berteriak padaku dengan mukamarahnya, sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke leherku.

"Bawa dia! Ia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas!"  
Teriak Prince Blue yang terus meneteskan air mata sambil memegang bunga hijau berlumuran darah itu.

"Aku menyerahkan diri…."  
Aku harap dengan tertangkapnya diriku yang sedang menyamar menjadi princess ini, akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Seketika itu aku langsung di ikat, tanganku di borgol.

Mereka membawaku dengan kasar, memperlakukan aku seperti hewan.  
Entah aku akan dibawa kemana...

Tapi aku senang….  
Dengan perlakuan aku yang seperti ini, Rin bisa selamat…  
Aku tersenyum kecil…

**A long, long time ago in some place was….  
**Jaman dahulukala di sebuah tempat….

**The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity….  
**Kerajaan yang kejam, keji, dan biadab….

**And there reigning in apex was…  
**Dan seseorang yang memimpinnya adalah….

**My very lovely sibling….  
**Saudari ku yang sangat ku cintai…

Ketika itu Rin….  
Ia sudah berlari…  
Jauh…  
Jauh di suatu tempat….

Tempat itu terlalu hampa di dalam Yellow Kingdom yang sedang gempar.

Rin terus menangis….

Ia terpojok, sedih….

"Kerajaan ku telah hancur…."  
Itu yang ia terus tangisi….

Tapi apa ia tidak memikirkan hal yang lainnya?...

Tiba tiba ia terkejutkan…  
Terkejutkan ketika ia menengok…  
Ia melihat sebuah mahkota kecil rajutannya….  
Tergeletak begitu saja….

"Kenapa benda itu ada di situ?"  
Ia menanyakan itu pelan….

Mendadak seluruh ingatannya….

Tentang aku, ia, janji kami, masalalu kami, kebahagiaan kami, pemisahan kami, kerajaannya, pembunuhanku, seluruh printahnya, semuanya…  
Mendadak menghampiri pikirannya….  
Dan….

"Len…."  
Ia mendadak menangis,penuh air mata….

**Event in everything of the world….  
(Finally the time was come….)  
**Aku tau kita tidak hidup sendiri. Kita hidup bersama orang lain, tapi jika….  
(Akhirnya, akhirnya waktunya telah tiba….)

**Become your enemy….  
(The bell that announces the end rings….)  
**Mereka adalah musuh, maka….  
(Bunyi lonceng yang mengumumkan tentang pemenggalan seseorang….)

**I'll be the one to protect you, so….  
(Giving no attention to the populace…)  
**Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan melindungimu, jadi….  
(Lonceng itu sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh masyarakat….)

**You just be somewhere laughing and smilling….  
(You speak my line….)  
**Kamu hanya perlu tertawa dan tersenyum di suatu tempat, akan ku korbankan diriku…  
(Kata katamu merasuki diriku…)

Aku akhirnya dibawa ke tempat kematian ku….  
Lonceng lonceng bergema di mana mana…  
Aku tau pasti ini, ini akhir dari diriku….

"Lonceng ini…"  
Mengetahui bunyi lonceng itu, Rin berjalan, melewati seluruh warga yang sedang marah yang ingin menyaksikan kematian ku….  
Matanya penuh dengan air mata…

("Tidak…. Len…")

Aku memandangi langit langit…  
Aku telah pasrah menyerahkan semuanya….  
Aku tidak akan melawan…  
Aku mendengar suara tertawamu…  
Aku tersenyum, aku tau kau pasti bahagia di suatu tempat….  
Yang aku tidak ketahui di mana…

Di waktu yang sama Rin memandangi langit langis….  
Ia terus menangis….  
Seketika itu kata kata itu muncul…  
Kata kata khas ku….  
("Oh, time for the snack")  
Tangisannya makin kencang…  
Rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya…

Suara suara yang menusuk hati….  
Suara bahwa seseorang telah mati oleh alat pancung…  
Suara yang berdebar debar di mana mana, di iringi oleh lonceng….

**You are the Princess.  
**Putri yang sangat cantik, tidak ada yang akan bisa menyakitimu karena….

**I'm The Servant.  
**Aku seorang pelayan yang akan selalu bersamamu sebab…..

**Destiny divided.  
**Kita memang ditakdirkan bersama menjadi….

**Pitiful twins.  
**Kembaran yang sangat menyedihkan oleh karena itu….

**To Protect you.  
**Aku memang harus melindungi mu….

**For That.  
**maka…

**I shall become an evil.**  
Aku telah menjadi "Servant Of Evil"….

Rin berlari….  
Ia tau dimana aku berada….  
Ia menghampiriku dengan menggunakan jubah hitam, untuk penyamaran….  
Aku melihat nafasnya yang ter engah engah….

Ia tersenyum padaku….  
Namun aku membalas senyumannya….

Akhirnya kepalaku di janggal….  
Aku menninggal, di tempat menyedihkan itu, tempat penjagalan itu….

Rin masih tersenyum, namun air matanya menetes..

Tangisannya terus mengalir…. Makin deras…  
Wajahnya tidak lagi tersenyum…

Mungkin itu menyakitinya…

"Aku tidak ingin smuanya terjadi…  
Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin dengan mu Len!"  
Ia menangis kencang…  
Sambil menggenggam sebuah botol kecil dengan surat….  
Surat terakhir yang sebenarnya ia ingin serahkan padaku…

Tapi aku telah tiada….

Tangisannya makin kencang…

Aku hanya berharap bahwa smua tidak berjalan seperti ini….  
"Aku hanya ingin denganmu Len, aku ingin kamu mengetahui nya…"  
Genggamannya pada botol kecil itu makin erat, dengan permohonannya, ia menangis….

**If I could be born again…  
**Jika suatu saat… Aku akan di lahirkan kembali…

**I hope you'd play with me then…  
**Aku ingin kau akan bermain lagi denganku….

Imajinasi mengelabui…..

Jika suatu saat…. Suatu saat aku di lahirkan kembali…  
Menjadi sosok seorang anak kecil yang lugu dan polos…

Aku berharap kita akan bermain bersama…

Aku akan menghampirimu…  
Memberikanmu mahkota kecil kita, Di taman itu…  
2 Benda yang penuh dengan kenangan…

"Ayo bermain Rin!"  
Aku menunjukkan mahkota kita padanya, memakaikan mahkota itu padanya…

Ia tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula diriku….

Hanya itu impianku…  
Hidup bahagia dengan dirimu….

Terus bersama….

Bahagia…..

# End #


End file.
